


Nihil Sub Sole Novum

by Silverheart



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart/pseuds/Silverheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry contemplates hope in the face of the long, dark, endless fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nihil Sub Sole Novum

In this world, there is rot.

You'd think Terry would know, with all he's seen as a mere mortal. And then, as more than a man, you'd think...you'd think he could help it, but...there's not. There's executions and _trying_.

Corruption and sadism and madness. Old and new. Love affairs and broken (or kept, hell) deals and ideological conflict. People who think they can make the world right... it doesn't matter. He wants to be more than this, and thinks it matters, but they keep coming without changing.

The old man says it matters, in the way that he does. 'Nothing new under the sun', he says, like it's a quote. Maybe he's right.

Terry watches the rotten world go by in a quiet moment between horrors. A family- mom, dad, son, daughter- walks by below on their way to somewhere or other. He wants to play the cynic, say it doesn't matter that he can maybe make sure somewhere doesn't explode with them in it, that the rot's in them, too (he's seen the rotten families enough to crack all hope in family).

But he can't. If he could, maybe then the old man would have thrown him out and meant it.

Good for him if he would have, too. If there can't be anything new under the sun, then Terry guesses he'll just be the newest version of the old crusader. It's better than being another rotten thing.

 


End file.
